stuck in a sticky situation
by twilighteyes85
Summary: Liz parker gets herself in a sticky situation and she takes Max Evans along for the ride


Tittle: Stuck in a sticky situation.

Summary : Liz parker finds herself in a situation she cant get out of. And Max Evans is in along for the Ride.

Rating : teen

Couple: M/L

Disclaimer: Do not own roswell in anyway

Note - This idea came into my head while I was working at work and I had to go with it because I thought it was somewhat funny in a way! Hope u like. Need feedback people! I thrive for it! :D :) :wink:

Chapter one

Liz parker hated her sister with a passion. All The guys were always Pinning over her. She was perfect to a tee. Her hair was perfect, perfect shade of eyes and she had the perfect smile. And she was dorky. Liz hated being the sister of the popular girl. It annoyed Liz to death when people didnt even know her name. She was considered " Sarah's Sister" Or "That dorky girl thats related to Sarah". Liz watched Sarah Fling her hair At Andy Carlson The head quaurter back of the West roswell high comets. Liz wanted to die right then and there. She could think of a million ways to Slowly tourture herself so she wouldnt have to look at her sister again. Liz loved her sister with a passion but she hated the fact that she had to be the dorky sister who could never get a date and was more into reading books and studying then pinning over the Hot sexy boys of West roswell high. Liz's best friend Maria Deluca sat down next to her at their usual table.

"Whats with the face?" maria asked as she popped open a can of Soda.

"What? What Face" Liz asked as she started reading her book.

"Its that face you get when you see your sister with all the guys and here you are in your juniour year of high school and never had a date in your life and never had boyfriend and never been..."

"Ria! You dont have throw up in my face" Liz said brushing her hair behind her eyes.

"What about max?" Maria asked.

"Max?" Liz looked at her curiously.

"yeah you know max, The guy you've known your entire life and happens yto live next door to you and was like or has been your childhood friend"

" what about him?" Liz asked.

" Why do you ask him out?" Maria said.

"Maria can we not talk about this now please" Liz said as she tried to concentrate on her book.

" Maybe if you lived a little and got your nose out of those books you would have actually kissed a guy. Lizzied I'm your best friend and I'm trying to help"

"Well you can help by staying out of things" Liz said as she closed her book and headed out of the cafeteria.

later that day -

Sarah came into Liz's room and plopped down on the bed. Liz was feverishly typing on her computer. She knew Sarah was up to something or she wanted something. She laid on the bed chomping on her gum so loud it drove liz insane.

"What do you want Sarah I'm kind of busy" Liz said turning towards her.

" What makes think I want something?" Sarah said with a smile.

"Because you only come into my room when you want something. What ever it is the answer is no" Liz replied as she went back to her computer.

"You havent heard what I have to say" Sarah said with a pouty look.

"Ok what is it?" Liz asked.

"Well you know...in a couple of weeks the spring will be here"

"yeah and your point is?"

"Well I was wondering if you were going" Liz turned and looked at her and the excitement on her face about this spring dance.

"Not really" Liz said.

" Not Really? Lizzie! My little sis! Everyone goes to the spring dance!" she yelled.

"Its a stupid dance where the popular Kids can hang out and win stupid awards for being popular. Its not My kind of pie" Liz said.

"Lizzie! Please go! It will be fun we can buy dresses together and get ready together and have a good time!"

"Fine! if it will get you off my back I'l go" Liz said. Sarah jumped for joy and hugged her sister.

"You wont regret this!"

"yeah I will."

"Now who you planning on taking with you?"

"Ummmm... I have to take someone?" Liz said.

"Umm duh! It is a dance! I thought you were smart?"

"Ummm I am and I dont know ...Maybe I'll take my...boyfriend" sarah Looked at her suprised.

"you have a boyfriend! Oh ,my god Lizzie! bring him I meet him!" Sarah jumped up for joy. Liz was sitting there in shock. She...just told her sister she had boyfriend! But she was being saracastic and wasnt being serious.

"Sarah! Wait I..." Too late! Her sister was so happy she was singing and dancing down the hall to her room.

"What did I just do?" Liz said plopping down on the bed.

several days later -

All Sarah parker could talk about was her sister and her mystery boyfriend. It was Driving Liz mad. Maria came up to as she was Putting her books in her locker.

"Why didnt you tell me that you had a boyfriend?" Maria said.

"Ummm Maria... "

"Liz just tell me who he is" Liz didnt know what to say. This was all getting out of hand. The next thing she knew she spit out the first name that popped into her head.

"Max" Liz said. Maria looked at her with shock and horror. She paraticaly screamed, liz covered her mouth. What was she getting herself into. She didnt just say max evans was her boyfriend!

" One word and I will kill you" Liz said uncovering her mouth.


End file.
